ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Darkroxas92
«''' Io direi di cambiare categoria, per un po'... E di cominciare a fondare un impero, da qualche parte... '''» :: — darkroxas92, in: Atlantis - The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto - Capitolo 22 Darkroxas92 Nome vero darkroxas92 Mondi distrutti 6 Mondi mandati in rovina 2 Soprannomi apprezzati *Distruttore di mondi *Cataclisma impietoso *Flagello oscuro Soprannomi disprezzati *Roxy *Darky Sinonimo di Flagello (in quattordici diversi dialetti) Data di nascita Dato non conosciuto Hobby *Distruggere i mondi *Cercare di punire i tuss *Usare il computer *Giocare a KH *Scrivere Fan Fiction Nemici *Sora Alleati *I vari membri del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. *Vexen *Larxene *Lord Sidios *Paperon de Paperoni Descrizione Origini Si sa ben poco del suo passato. L'ultima sua apparizione prima di Atlantis è stata durante la distruzione (in realtà non verificatasi) di Atlantide. Sembra che il suo odio verso Sora abbia a che fare con le sue origini, ma non si è ancora in possesso di informazioni attendibili su ciò. Al momento è impegnato a cercare un nuovo mondo sul quale poter fondare un proprio impero, aiutato dal suo apprendista Lord Sidios e dal famoso miliardario Paperon de Paperoni, diventato suo tesoriere per scappare dalle grinfie di Brigitta. Apparizioni Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo In questa fan fiction è apparso solo come recensore, ma ha fatto capire fin dall'inizio il suo profondo desiderio di vedere la gente soffrire (in questo caso il Tuss) e il suo profondo sadismo. : «''' Ahh... È bello sapere che c'è qualcuno che seguirà le tue orme... '''» :: — Larxene, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo - Capitolo 13 Si dice che abbia anche lavorato a un possibile finale alternativo, dove avrebbe rivelato le sue origini, ma tutt'oggi è ancora inedito. A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale – Qui appare solo come recensore, Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough - La sua grande apparizione. Dopo aver finalmente elaborato un piano per vendicarsi di colore che 10'000 anni orsono lo avevano esiliato, progetta la distruzione della categoria Kingdom Hearts. Il suo piano verrà sventato all'ultimo secondo da Sora, che finirà così primo sulla lista 92. Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto – Dopo aver pagato per il suo tentativo di distruzione, viene rinchiuso nell'oltretomba. Ma per una serie di circostanze, viene liberato da Sora, che gli offre la libertà in cambio del suo aiuto. Alla fine darkroxas92 riuscirà ad arrivare molto vicino a vendicarsi di Sora, ma fallirà grazie a 8X8. - L'Apprendista Stregone - Qui non appare, ma si sa che sta lavorando alla sua versione personale. Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? In questa One-Shot viene citato diverse volte, mentre è sempre alla ricerca di un nuovo mondo da distruggere. Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Anche qui appare poco, ma continua a manifestare il suo odio verso Sora. Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Approfitando dell'apparizione dell'essere che incarna la giustizia, Der Richter, venuto appositamente per punire Sora, fa di tutto per far catturare quest'ultimo in modo che Der Richter possa procedere. Obbiettivo Il suo principale obbiettivo, da quando ha fallito con la distruzione dell'universo, è farla pagare a Sora, che è stato la causa del fallimento del suo piano. C.R.E.P.A.V.A. La fondazione di darkroxas92, il Comitato per la Retribuzione E Punizione Adolescenti Videogiochi ed Affini, creato appositamente per retribuire a scopo educativo. I più forti sostenitori sono Larxene e Vexen. Categoria:Origini Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Divinità